Friendship Ball
by SquireSkai
Summary: The war is over and the Trio is in their final year. Romance starts to bloom when the Hogwarts students are told about the new ball the Hogwarts teachers have decided to hold. But here's the twist, you have to go in disguise. For all anyone know a Gryffandor may end up with a Slytherin. But this is going to follow our favorite book worm as she finds romance at this masquerade ball.
1. The Ball

**So this is a story I thought up a while back and hopefully you guys enjoy it. Let me know if its even worth continuing to post the next chapters. I love to get reviews so please leave a short comment (if you liked it or not I'd like to know). Happy reading :)**

The ceiling in the Great Hall was showing the ever falling snow that was always present during this time of year. The walls were adorned with holly and tinsel making the room shimmer with the vibrant colors of Christmas. There were Christmas trees in each corner of the hall decorated with ornaments, candles and large red bows spaced around the lush green trees. Chatter of the excited students bounced around the room mingled with the wafting smells of a heartily dinner prepared by the house elves. There was the scent of freshly roasted chicken and marinated beef, along with the enticing aroma of creamy mash potatoes and sweet corn. Spaced evenly on the tables were sweets of all kinds; an assortment of pies and cakes with custards and puddings as well. No one seemed to be enjoying the meal more than a ginger haired 7th year who couldn't seem to have enough room on his plate for all his food. Across from him sat a bushy haired girl who grimaced as she saw him scarf down the mountain of food that he did manage to fit on his plate.

"You're going to choke if you don't slow down," said a bespectacled boy with a scar on his forehead.

"Don't even bother, Harry. Mom tried to teach him some table manners but even she couldn't get this git to stop eating like a slob," another red head said. She rolled her eyes when the boy she was speaking of glared at her. "What, it's true."

"yurs nuu wo ttkl," grumbled the red haired boy.

"Oh goodness, Ron, can you not talk with your mouth full please?" the bushy haired girl grunted.

Ron swallowed before answering.

"Sorry, Hermione. Anyway I said that you're not one to talk. Come on you're just as bad as me when it comes to table manners when you're hungry."

"Yes well my less than civil manners when I'm hungry still aren't as disgusting as your regular table manners or should I say a lack there of." She snorted as she pretended to gobble up her food.

"Oh very cute, Ginny." She stuck her tongue out to which he proceeds to do the same. They started to make faces trying to outdo the other. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads at the siblings' childish antics.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw that Professor McGonagall walk up to the podium. Immediately the entire hall went quiet seeing that the Head Mistress was going to speak.

"Good evening students. In honor of end of war, the staff and I have decided that it would be a good idea to hold another ball, similar to the one that was held during the Triwizard Tournament." At this the students murmured in a tone of excitement. "To make things a bit more interesting," McGonagall said in a firm voice that quieted the students quickly, "it will be a masquerade ball. Each student will be required to wear a mask and to change his or her appearance, such hair color or style. No one is allowed to reveal themselves until midnight. We believe that now more than ever everyone should create bonds that are not restricted to the pretenses of the past." Everyone looked around the room, as if feeling a bit ashamed at the fact that what the new Head Mistress said was true. "The ball should encourage you all to make new friends regardless of house or family, and to connect with people based on the person they are. So with that said we are pleased to announce that this year we will have the first of Hogwarts' Annual Friendship Masquerade Ball. It will be held Christmas Eve and students years 4th and on will be allowed to attend unless invited by an older student. Now tuck in to your desserts before you're off to bed." She sat back on her chair watching as the students started to talk adamantly about the ball. Many of the girls were excited and surprisingly the boys weren't groaning and complaining as they normally would when a ball was announced. Perhaps it was the fact they didn't have to ask anyone this time seeing as no one would know who was who while at the ball. No matter the reason the boys seemed to slightly be looking forward to the event.

Having finished dinner everyone slowly trickled out of the Great Hall towards their dorms to call it a night. Though everyone was tired that didn't stop the girls from discussing what their plans were for the ball. Many were eager to pay a visit to Hogsmeade to look for a new dress. Because the ball had been a somewhat last minute decision by the staff they hadn't included dress robes in the required supplies that the students would need this school year.

**What did you think? Reviews always welcomed.**


	2. Little Crush

**Hey guys I know that it's taken forever for me to post something but with finals and all that there was little time to actually sit down and write. Now that I'm on break for two weeks I'm gonna try to post a few chapters. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's not all that long but I thought that it was needed. Alright on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling I just play around with her characters and world. **

Dinner had passed with the buzz of the ball and all were intently discussing it as they made their way to their common rooms. Though they were all thrilled for something new they had tired themselves out with their classes and assignments. Many opted to turn in for the evening including a long-haired ginger and her brunette best friend.

"Oh goodness, Hermione I'm so excited. This is going to be so much fun." Hermione was brushing her hair out as she heard Ginny chattering from her bed that sat next to hers. She could understand her friend's eagerness to attend the ball. If she were honest with herself, she was looking forward to it as well, seeing as she could be whoever she wanted and no one would know.

"So am I Gin. This ball will be good for everyone. McGonagall has a point. Even though the war is over people still divide themselves a bit according to houses."

"Come on, Hermione you don't expect everyone to just get along. I mean some Death Eater's kids still go here." Ginny exclaimed.

Parvati tossed in her bed causing the girls to speak quieter.

"True but that doesn't mean that they're like their parents. Take Malfoy for example. When it really mattered he changed sides and fought with us. He even turned in his own father when Lucius fled the battle."

"You can't honestly be defending Malfoy after everything that he did to you in the past." Ginny sat up straight at what she heard Hermione say.

"I'm not saying I've forgiven him completely but he deserves another change. He gave up everything he knew when he joined our side. Doesn't that merit a second chance?" Hermione set her brush down and got under the covers.

"I suppose." Ginny answered also settling under her covers. "But he's still a sleazy prat."

"I never said he wasn't," replied Hermione. She turned out the lights and started to doze off when Ginny spoke again.

"Hermione, I have a question for you."

"Hmm what is it?" Hermione mumbled having already settled into bed.

"Why are you still not with my idiot brother?"

At this Hermione sat straight up and stared at Ginny in shock, though the ginger couldn't tell since it was dark without the light.

"What makes you think that you're brother and I would be together?"

"Oh come off it, Hermione." Ginny stayed lying down as though it were no big deal. "You and Ron have been crazy about each other for years. If I were to guess I would say you both started fancying each other since the famous Viktor Krum incident in fourth year."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I would have thought that with the war going on one of you would have gotten the courage to take a chance. Guess I was wrong." She pulled her covers up higher and rolled on her side as though the conversation was over.

"Gin, it's not as easy as all that." Hermione started to wring her hands in nervousness.

She hadn't been expecting Hermione to admit to her feelings and told her as much when she sat up and gawked at her.

"What's the point when you already know? It's not like I would be able to hide it for much longer."

"Wow Hermione finally admitting it. I'm proud of you," Ginny joked. "Alright since you admitted it then what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Gin… I want to tell him but I still don't think I'm his type." She started to pick at her sheets for the invisible lint.

"Alright Ron's type is bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and loves reading for hours. Know anyone who fits that description?" Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"I was going to tell him the night we came back to Hogwarts for the final battle, but…" Her voice faded away.

"But?" Ginny urged.

"But the moment pasted." She paused. "It was because of something he said… We were wondering how to get some of the younger students to safety and then he said we'd forgotten someone."

"Who?" Quite intrigued with the story.

"The house elves. He said that there shouldn't be any more Dobby's. That we couldn't order them to die for us." Hermione smiled at the memory. "I know it's not the most romantic thing in the world but for him to say it…. It made me love him so much that I felt like I was going to explode. After all the years of mocking me for defending house elves' rights he finally understood what I meant. I just wanted to snog him senseless. But when I finally got the courage to do it there was blast in the hall and we had to get back to the battle."

"Then why don't you do just that? Walk up to him and kiss him. I highly doubt that he'd be stupid enough to shove you away, considering he's been head over heels for you for years."

Both were so enthralled with their conversation they didn't notice their other roommate glaring at them, who wasn't as intrigued with the story as they were.

"Alright you two need to shut it and go to bed!" exclaimed Pavarti who had finally had enough of their evening chat. "Hermione listen to Ginny will you. Just kiss that red headed dimwit and get it over with so we don't have to watch you two dance around each other for another year." With that she pulled the covers over her head and attempted to get some sleep again.

Her little outburst left both girls gapping at their roommate. Glancing quickly at each other they couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Ginny was able to compose herself first.

"Alright let's get some sleep Hermione. Good night."

"Night, Gin." Both girls settled down and were drifting off to sleep, but before drifting off completely Hermione whispered, "Does he really fancy me?" She wasn't saying it to anyone in particular it was just a question she wanted to hear out in the open.

**Please leave a review, they make me happy. **


	3. Boy talk

**Here's the next chapter guys. Please leave reviews.**

The days flew by and sooner than the students expected it was Hogsmeade weekend. In the Gryffandor common room students could be seen sitting by the fire waiting for their friends to head out to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade since it was starting to snow. Hermione and Ginny were already waiting when the boys decided to walk down.

"And they always complain that we take to long," grumbled Ginny just as the boys were making their way over to them.

"That's because you both take decades to get ready, which you don't need to because you always look beautiful," said Harry looking directly at Ginny.

Ron made a vomiting noise behind the two of them. Although he had accepted that his best friend was dating his sister it didn't mean that he wanted to watch. Hermione on the other hand smiled as her two close friends shared a sweet kiss. Now if only she and her other close friend could be doing some kissing, preferably with each other.

Ginny shook her head at Harry and the group headed down hoping there were still carriages available. Once they'd gotten a carriage they discussed what they were going to do once they got to Hogsmeade. The girls wanted to go to get their dresses and forbade the boys from coming along with them.

"Oh and why can't we come along?" asked Ron who found it a bit suspicious that the girls didn't want them around when they bought their dresses.

"Because Ronald, we want to get our dresses without the hypocritical comments coming from you when we try them on." Ginny snapped at her nosy brother.

"I won't be a hypocrite… I just want to make sure that my sister dresses in something appropriate." He defended.

"Appropriate? What you think I'll show up to the ball is not but my knickers?"

Ron shuttered at the thought and shook his head to try and get the image out of his head. The carriage arrived just outside of the village and the friends shuffled out. Hermione and Ginny moved towards Gladrags Wizardwear hoping to find something they liked in the shop. The boys made to follow but Ginny turned on them and told them to stay. Ron glared at her and Harry was just shocked that she was serious about them not being there. With a curt nod from her the girls were on their way leaving the boys to do as they pleased.

"Why are girls so bloody weird?" asked Ron as he and Harry walked over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"When you figure that out let me know."

Walking into the pub the soft chatter and noise inside invited them. It was crowded but at least it was warmer than outside where the wind had started to pick up. There were few tables to choose from but they found an empty one in the corner. Ron got the drinks while Harry went to save the table. With drinks in hand the two mates talked about everything from quidditch to Harry and Ginny's relationship, which led them to talk about the upcoming ball.

"I just don't get it why do we have to change ourselves so much I mean it's just a dance."

"Come on, Harry it will be fun. I thought you would've enjoyed looking like someone else beside Harry bleeding Potter for one night."

"I suppose you have a point. But you know there is a down side to not knowing who's who."

"Oh yeah?" Ron took a sip of his drink. "What's that?"

"You won't get the chance to ask Hermione to be your date." Harry smirked as Ron nearly choked on his drink.

"And what made you think that I would ask Hermione to be my date?"

"Don't be a dimwit Ron. I'm not blind I can see the way you stare at her during class. And she was the one who convince you that you should finish your last year of school."

"Yeah well she convinced you too." He defended.

"No she didn't. I was planning on coming back anyway. As cool as it would have been to just go into Auror training right away I'd rather have one year off."

Ron looked at him as though he'd gone mad.

"A year off? Is that what you call going to class and doing mountains of work?"

"Well it beats having to hunt for horcruxes, living in a tent and having to fight dark wizards." Harry answered.

Ron shrugged in agreement. He didn't say anything for a while and just stared at his drink. After playing with the foam for a bit he looked up at Harry and told him that it wasn't likely that Hermione would have agreed to be his date even if he found the courage to ask her.

"Come off it Ron. You two bicker like an old married couple. The only thing you need to do now is just be a couple. You've already got the old and bickering part down to an art."

Harry ducked to avoid Ron's attempt at punching him. They smiled and joked for a bit more before they decided it was time to head out to get their robes.

"Alright let's go get those stupid dress robes, see if we can find something decent to wear."

"Can't be worse than what I had to wear in fourth year."

"Urgh… true. Nothing could be worse than that," joked Harry.


	4. What Ron said

**Here's another chapter cause I felt bad that I haven't been updating in a timely fashion. **

The girls walked out of the shop with their dresses wrapped safely in their bags away from the snow. Both were smiling as they tucked their bags under their arms, very proud of their choices.

"Hermione I love the dress you chose."

"Well it's more like you chose it for me Gin." Hermione arched her eyebrow at her friend.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it." Hermione could only roll her eyes at the younger girl. True Ginny was the one to suggest the dress but Hermione had to admit that she did love how she looked in it. It wasn't the kind of dress that she would normally have picked out for a school ball but seeing as no one would know who she was she thought it would be a safe enough choice. Walking up the street they noticed the boys were headed their way, no doubt they were finally going to look for dress robes.

"Hey did you guys find anything good?" asked Ron.

"Yeah we both found great dresses," Ginny responded excitedly.

"Well can we see them?" Harry asked reaching for Ginny's bag.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Potter," Ginny said swatting his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not supposed to know who's who, remember?"

"Oh I see. So you're trying to be a mystery are you?" Harry asked smoothly.

"Something like that." Ginny answered in just as a flirtatious tone. Ron just rolled his eyes at the two.

"Alright come on Harry we need to get our dress robes. See you girls at the castle." Ron practically had to drag Harry away from his sister.

The boys didn't take very long to find their robes and quickly headed back to the castle to escape the freezing whether. Once back inside the Harry and Ron played a game of wizards' chess (ending with another victory for Ron). Not wanting Harry to be drawn into another game, Ginny asked Harry for some help with her defensive spells. This left Ron and Hermione alone in the common room since the majority of Gryffandor opted to play in the snow before the whether got worse.

Hermione was still reading her book and looked as though she had no intention of putting it down. Ron took the opportunity to just look at her. The light from the fire made her skin look a bit tanner than it normally did. It looked like she was glowing in a way. He noticed that her eyes reflected the flames in the fireplace. They seemed to dance around in her eyes, just like the shadows moved across her face. The more Ron looked the more he thought the flames in her eyes had always been there. Like a spark of her spirit or something. He wasn't sure how to really describe it. The only thing that he was sure of was that he could stare at her face for hours and always come away finding something new. Hermione was a mystery to him and he honestly wouldn't have her any other way.

Hermione felt someone watching her and looking up she locked eyes with Ron, having caught him staring. The look on his face was an expression that she was somewhat familiar with. She didn't know exactly what it meant but he'd been looking at her with that look ever since the end of the war. The first time she had noticed it was when on the night that it all ended.

Flashback

_They had been separated in the chaos of all the fighting. She had left his side when she saw one of her old classmates, Pavarti, was dueling two Death Eaters at once. Hermione knew that she didn't have a chance if she left her to fight on her own so Hermione went to help. Ron had been too busy fighting off a Death Eater of his own to notice she had left until he had finally downed his opponent. When he did notice her absence he shouted for her in a panic. It wasn't until the fighting was over that he found her standing in a pile of rumble helping up a student who looked as though she had a few bad cuts from being blasted against a wall. Seeing that she was okay sent a wave of relief though him, but he wouldn't be content until he had her in his arms. He called her name and when she turned she smiled when she saw him. Ron ran over to her and hugged her tightly. When he pulled back to look at her the look on his face was something Hermione hadn't seen before. For a moment she thought it was happiness but looking a bit closer she noticed that there was a hint of something else. She couldn't quite place it. The look on his face didn't change as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She could feel the roughness of his fingers from all the dirt and grime but it didn't bother her. All her attention was on Ron's eyes. The cool pools of blue that always managed to entrance her whenever she had the chance to look deeply into them. His eyes shimmered like the way a pond does when a single drop of water lands causing ripples, seeming still but moving ever so slightly with the emotions that fill the ocean of his eyes. _

End Flashback

That's the look that Hermione saw in him now; the look that could only be described as a mixture of every emotions combined. She blinked a few times before coming back to her senses and asking Ron what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered with a smile on his face, his skin turning a light shade of red.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Ummm…" Now Ron was a little stumped. "You have a bit of dirt on your nose." It was a stupid excuse but that was the first thing that came to his mind.

Hermione rubbed her nose in an attempt to remove the "dirt". Unfortunately she had some ink on her hand left from when she had been writing an essay earlier and it smudged onto her nose.

"Did I get it?"

Ron tried his best not to laugh. "Well you got the dirt but now you have a bit of ink on your face."

"What?!" Hermione tried rubbing her nose again but she only ended up smearing it more. Ron stood up and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face.

"Stop, stop. You're making it worse. Here." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and licked part of it. Ron leaned forward and was going to start cleaning her face when Hermione pushed his hands away.

"Urgh, Ron. I don't want your spit on my face."

"Oh relax it's not like you're not going to clean your face properly later." Moving her hands aside Ron cupped her face with one hand while the other diligently cleaned off her smudged nose. Hermione took this time to stare at him for a while. She noticed the light freckles that were splashed on his nose and cheeks. They seemed to trickle down his neck and under his shirt onto skin that Hermione could no longer see. Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of wanting to see just how far down his freckles really went. When he was finished Ron looked at Hermione and caught her staring.

"Have I got dirt on my nose?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione blushed a little at being caught. She blinked a few times before she looked away from his eyes. Not answering his question. After a moment of silence Hermione looked back at him and saw him shift slightly away from her. He looked down at his hands and began to rub them together a nervous tick he always had. Taking a deep breath Ron faced Hermione and looked like he was serious about something.

"Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything, Ron." Hermione shifted so that she was facing him too.

He must have been really nervous because he was tapping his fingers on his knees as he avoided her eyes.

"Are you… I mean do you…?"

"What?"

"Are you going to the ball with anyone?"

Hermione was surprised at his question since she was under the impression that no one was supposed to have dates, which she told him.

"Yeah but I was just wondering if… anyone you know asked you or something."

"And if they had? Would that be a problem with you?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but nothing seemed to be coming out. Hermione took his lack of response as a way of confirming that he did have an issue with it. Furious she stood up and shouted down to him.

"Are we really going to have a repeat of 4th year Ron? I thought we were past that… Who I go out with is none of your business." She glared at him towering over him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be in your business. I was just curious to see if anyone asked you or not." Ron knew that this may not have ended as he would have liked but he didn't think Hermione would be so angry at him at least inquiring.

"What were you going to use me as a last resort again?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Look I'm sorry alright. I was just curious to know if you had a date is all." His frustrations were rising and he knew that it was time for him to step away from the situation before this became a serious argument. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked away. But before he walked up the stairs to his dorm he looked at Hermione once more. "Oh and I wouldn't have asked you as a last resort. You would've been my first and only choice."

Hermione didn't know what to do as he walked up to his room. She sat back down on the couch thinking of what Ron had said to her. She felt as though she should go and apologize to him for being so rude but her pride kept her rooted to her spot. The only thing she was capable of doing was staring into the flames hoping they would give her the answers.


	5. Masks On

A big thanks to all those who've continued to follow this story. It's been a while since I've posted, so I figured I'd make this chapter a little longer. Hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again.

SquireSkai

The entire castle buzzed with excitement the day before the ball. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, that is except for Ron and Hermione. Neither had spoken to the other since their little spat the week before, and neither made any attempts to apologize. They were civil enough but they never said more than was necessary.

Sure Ron was a pig headed git, but that didn't mean he liked hurting Hermione. He had no idea what he had done to set her off, but knowing Hermione could be stubborn as a hippogriff, he would have to initiate the conversation first if they were to be on speaking terms again.

The school day had just ended, and everyone was keen on preparing for the ball. Strolling through the portrait after a few laps around the pitch, Ron saw Ginny and Hermione standing by a window chatting quietly. Seeing as he may not have another chance to clear things up before the ball, Ron trudged over. He stood next to his sister with slumped shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?"

Without even acknowledging his presence, Hermione continued her conversation with Ginny, who knew that Ron wouldn't take Hermione's cold shoulder well.

"Come on Hermione I know you can hear me." Still no answer came from his bookish friend. Frustrated with her stubbornness he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner away from the crowd.

"Ronald let go!" Hermione ordered trying to pull free.

Not so gently Ron pushed her against the wall and stood in front of her blocking her escape.

"Look just let me say what I have to say, then you can go and talk makeup with my sister, alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to leave again, but Ron's tall and broad frame worked well as a barricade. Seeing there were few options for her, she conceded to Ron's request.

"I'm sorry for the argument that we had, though it's not my fault you're mental" he muttered that last bit so she couldn't hear him. "I don't want us to fight ok. I miss talking to you and I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to ask you as a last resort. That's not what I was intending. I know we're not really supposed to have dates or anything, but I just felt that there wouldn't be any harm in asking you. But I guess there was. And I'm sorry."

She hadn't been expecting him to apologize since she usually was the first to resolve their disputes. As reluctant as she was to admit to her own failures, Hermione had to amend this mistake and apologize for over reacting.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, most of it was but," seeing the teasing smile on her face made Ron chuckle along with her. "I just don't want to be a last resort, you know?"

"Hermione you wouldn't have been my last resort."

"I know that now, but..."

"Mione, I wouldn't have asked you as a last resort."

There was brief moment when brown and blue eyes connected. It was as though a thin thread was being held between them and at any given moment it could snap. That moment came sooner than either would've liked. A group of first years howled in excitement as a game of Exploding Snap ended with a puff of smoke.

"So are we okay?" asked Ron hesitantly, afraid Hermione might have noticed the longing in his eyes.

"Yes we're okay." Hermione smiled hoping he wouldn't notice her reddened cheeks.

"Good." With that last conformation, Ron excused himself back to his dormitory and Hermione rejoined Ginny to finish discussing when they would be meeting with Parvati to get ready for the ball.

The day of the ball the castle seemed almost abandoned, but if one were to walk into any of the girls' dormitories they would see and hear all sorts of things from squeals of excitement to groans of frustration. The Gryffindor's were possibly the most rambunctious group. Many of the girls wanted to make themselves taller or tried to accent their "features" a bit more, but none were very good at transfiguration spells leading to some interesting changes. These changes were resolved after Professor McGonagall was summoned to fix a spell that turned one girl into an hour glass instead of giving her an hour glass figure.

Hermione found this almost comical and was glad that she and her friends had decided to do simple transfiguration. She, Ginny, and Parvati agreed that working as a small group they would be able to get ready faster. Hermione was the best as spells so she was in charge of transfiguration, while Ginny and Parvati were in charge of hair and makeup. It did take them a few hours but glancing at the full-length mirror they were satisfied with their work. Parvati's hair was piled on her head and the usual black locks were changed to a light brown. She also had Hermione change her eyes to an ocean blue color saying that her brown ones were too plain. Having the traditional flaming Weasley hair, Ginny was only too eager to change her appearance. With a quick bit of magic, she was changed from a red head to a blonde. Her hair was braided to formed a crown on her head and the rest hung loosely down her back. Her bangs hung off the side accenting her new green eyes, and her clear skin looked so smooth now that her "annoying" freckles had been temporarily removed. Hermione was reluctant to drastically change her appearance, but after some pleading by her friends she agreed to change her hair and eye color as well. Her hair was black and tied back in a simple ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Her once brown eyes now shone in their new hazel color. If the light hit them at just the right angle they emitted a gentle glow that would cause anyone to pause. They quickly got into their dresses and made final adjustments before deeming themselves perfect. Now it was time for the ball.

Looking into the Great Hall the girls were quite surprised with what they saw. It was still elegantly decorated but in a way that reminded Hermione of a muggle prom. The hall would've easily been an under the stars theme, with the magical touch of floating candles. The room was dimly lit and scattered around the room were tables covered in white cloth and a simple flower centerpiece. Where the Professor's table used to be there was a stage with a band playing loud and upbeat music.

"I love this song," Ginny told her other masked friends who watched as she joined the fray of students jumping around in front of the stage. She moved with the music causing her luscious blonde hair to swing with her. The dress she wore was just above her knees and showed off her legs nicely as well as her shoulders as it was a strapless dress. To add to her charm she wore a pendent in the shape of a snitch that's gold color contrasted beautifully with black dress and black mask trimmed with red lining. She waved at her friends to join her, causing Parvati to giggle and Hermione to shake her head. Not wasting time they entered the crowd and joined in the fun.

All three friends were quite good at dancing and the rest of those around them must have noticed because they soon became the center of a dancing circle. They had been to enthralled by the music to notice they were being watched. It wasn't until a gentleman in black button walked up behind Parvati that they took note. He placed his hand on her waist against the lacy purple dress that hugged her torso and reached her knees. Parvati turned to him and looked at him shocked as he flashed her a toothy smile, revealing a cute dimple in his cheek. She looked over at her friends for some advice to which they raised their eyebrows and nodded. Turning to the handsome stranger she began to dance with him as another fast song played. Watching their friend swooped away from them Ginny and Hermione became hyper aware that they were surrounded by a crowd.

"This is a little weird," Hermione murmured to Ginny as they continued to dance but less enthusiastically.

"You said it."

Thinking quickly Hermione scanned the circle around them and smiled.

"Wait here," she told Ginny hastily.

She was about to protest at being left alone, when she saw what Hermione was up to. Hermione walked up to a shy looking girl who wore pink gown similar to the one she had worn to the Yule Ball. Taking her by the hand she brought her to the center and had her join them in a dance. Understanding what she was trying to do, Ginny nodded to her and did the same. Soon there was a small group dancing at the center of the circle and it was only getting bigger. More and more people joined in the fun wanting to feel included. There were even a few young men who tried to get Ginny and Hermione to be their dance partners. One had succeeded at looping Ginny into a dance, but it wasn't until she consulted Hermione that she took the offer from the dashing man in a tan vest.

Hermione continued to dance in the group slightly jealous that her friends were able to procure dance partners and she wasn't. She'd spend a good amount of time trying to find this dress and no one seemed to take notice. It had taken some convincing from Ginny but she had to admit that the red form fitting dress suited her well. It reached about mid thigh and although it was more open chested than she was used to it didn't reveal too much. The spaghetti straps tied behind her neck showed off a bit more skin from her back and a single diamond necklace accented her outfit. Though she was proud of her choice in attire it was in this moment that she wished that she'd made arrangements to hang out with Harry and Ron. As it were, they agreed to go with their dorm mates, hence the reason she had attended with Ginny and Parvati. What she hadn't foreseen was being left on her own. Though it seemed as though someone had taken a liking to her.

"Hi," came a deep voice from near Hermione's ear. Instinct told her to go for her wand, but realizing she wasn't in danger she smiled at the masked man behind her.

"Hello," she replied in an innocent tone.

"Care to share a dance?" he asked extending his hand.

Hermione looked him up and down with a critical eye. Although the war was over she was still hesitant about strangers especially those with masks, but then again everyone was wearing masks. He dressed rather nicely in grey slacks and white button up shirt. She could tell that there was some product in his hair but not so much that it slicked back like Snape's once did. Deciding to have some fun she accepted his hand and they danced. It wasn't long before she realized that maybe that wasn't the best choice. He wasn't a terrible dancer per say, but when he tried to spin her around she got whiplash and felt dizzy when she finally found her footing. Not only that but he was one of those grabby type of guys. He tried more than once to put his hands on her bum and even once tried to kiss her. After only one song Hermione was done with this lad. It took some maneuvering but she eventually managed to sneak away while he was distracted by the band who must have played his favorite song because he went nuts after that.

Relieved that he hadn't followed her she made her way to the refreshment table to get a butterbeer. She had only taken a few sips when she saw him standing at the edge of the crowd obviously looking for her. Hermione almost spit out her drink in her frenzy to find a place to hide. Standing next to her was a guy who was leaning against the table obviously not going anywhere. Not seeing any other solutions she grabbed him by the shoulders and hid behind him, which proved quite easy since he was a good foot taller than her.

"Whow, can I help you?" he asked, looking at the young woman ducking behind him.

"Yes, can you not look at me and just stand there." Hermione said in a panic.

"Ummm… Okay." He tried to act as normally as he could with someone hiding behind him. He felt her shift so that no part of her was showing. Scanning the room he saw some guy who looked as though he were searching for someone.

"That your date?" he asked without looking at Hermione.

"Sort of," she answered quietly.

Hermione couldn't see his face, but from the vibrations she could feel from his back she could tell that he must have been laughing.

"This isn't funny you know."

"Oh of course not. It's perfectly normal for a grown woman to hide behind a complete stranger to get away from her horrible date." He turned and gave Hermione a smile. "This isn't out place at all." He couldn't see Hermione glaring at him, but if he had he most likely would've laughed even harder.

Sipping his drink he watched as the "horrible date" made his way out of the Great Hall still looking for his lost date.

"Coast is clear," he said turning completely around to face Hermione.

Letting out a sigh of relief she thanked him.

"Was he really that bad? He seemed like a decent bloke."

"Ha… " Hermione let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh yes decent bloke. If you think someone who tries to grope and then kiss me without so much as knowing my name a decent bloke, then yes he's a decent bloke."

Raising his hand up in defense he said, "Alright I take it back. He's not a decent bloke." He smiled at Hermione and she couldn't help but smile back. "I myself am a decent bloke if you care to share a dance with me."

"I think I'll need a little more than your word to know that you're a decent bloke." Hermione answered hesitantly.

"Fair enough." He nodded and then asked if she'd like to just sit and talk since they didn't know each other. "I mean you did use me as a human shield."

"Fair enough." She answered back and got a cheeky grin in return. They walked over to an empty table and he pulled out a chair for her, giving an extravagant gesture for her to take a seat. Hermione shook her head but accepted nonetheless.

"So," he started after he'd taken a seat across from her. "Normally I'd start a conversation by asking your name, but seeing as I can't ask that, I'll just ask what I can call you."

This caught Hermione off guard and she didn't know what to say. Sensing her confusion he shrugged and gave her a calming smile.

"Well for the evening I'm known as Luckless." Her puzzled look was enough for him to continue. "Some friends and I agreed to have an alias for the evening to make communication between us a bit easier. Mine is Luckless."

Luckless looked at her expectedly and nothing was ringing any bells so Hermione said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bell."

"Bell? Like Christmas bells?" he asked with a chuckle.

Hermione tried her hardest not to blush and just nodded her head.

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance, Bell." Luckless stretched out his hand to hers to shake. Taking his hand, Hermione took the moment to get a good look at him. Luckless had shaggy brown hair that looked as though he'd tried to comb it but it refused to be tamed. His lopsided grin caused a familiar tightening in her stomach that she only got before a test, or when seeing a certain red head. He wore a dark blue button down shirt and a loose black tie that went well with his black slacks.

"Likewise, Luckless." The handshake was brief but he kept eye contact with her, his gaze never phasing.

"Just out of curiosity, did you and your "date" show up here together or did you just stumble upon each other?"

Hermione could tell that he was trying not to laugh at her again, but there was an evident tug on his lips.

"Actually I came with a few friends, but they were swooped away by handsome men so I was solo on the dance floor." She admitted.

"And no one tried to swoop you away?" he asked surprised.

"Well someone did, but that," she pointed towards the entrance, "was what seemed to have found interest in me."

"Not all blokes can be a ten like me," he added in a playful tone.

"Oh so you think you're such a catch don't you?"

"I'd say I'm decent enough. I mean I do make a habit of saving girls from horrid dates." He gestured towards her teasingly.

Hermione shook her head but couldn't help but laugh along with him. She had to admit that although he was a little full of himself he was better company than the other bloke.

"If you're such a catch then why did I find you all alone at the refreshment table?"

"Ah well you see, because I'm in such a high demand I needed a break from the crowd of screaming girls who were fighting for my attention."

"Is that so?"

Luckless held a fake smile for a few seconds before he let out a deep sigh.

"No… I'm just here with a few friends." He gave her a genuine smile this time. "We figured we'd have more fun if we came stag. You know so we can pick up damsels in distress, such as yourself."

"Oh well, all of woman kind is indebted to you," she answered sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go that far. Though I would say I've merited a dance from a beautiful woman in a red dress."

Hermione was quite enjoying this playful banter and decided that one dance couldn't hurt. Standing up she offered him her hand. Guiding him to the dance floor she started to sway her hips to the music. When he didn't move she asked what was wrong. It came to her as a surprise when he said he didn't know how to dance. This was a new one for Hermione, but she wasn't one to turn down a challenge. Taking his hands she stepped side to side with him, helping him get the rhythm of the music.

"That's it," she told him as he followed the music perfectly. Before she fully realized what was happening, he'd pulled her towards him and took a step to the side, successfully spinning her with the beat of the music. After the spin he pulled her in close and placed a hand on her waist. Luckless smiled down at her as he continued to move with the music.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" She asked skeptically.

"Did I say that?" he asked feigning ignorance. "Oh my mistake."

As the music picked up speed he let go of her waist and they jumped up and down with the crowd. Hermione watched as Luckless got really into the song, and sang along with the band, as did the rest of those in the Great Hall. Luckless smiled at her while he sang and tried to get her as excited as he was about the song. Hermione, not wanting to put a damper on the mood, smiled and pretended to sing to. He saw straight through her facade but kept dancing nonetheless.

The song ended and reverted to one that wasn't as fast but was still perfect for dancing. As Luckless turned to face Hermione, or as he knew her Bell, a small hand was placed on his shoulder turning him towards a short blonde who looked angelic in her white gown.

"Luckless, there you are. We were getting worried that you'd actually left like you said you would." She said in concern not yet having taken notice of Bell.

"I haven't left yet Arena. Just found myself a dance partner." This drew Arena's attention over to the pretty brunette standing next to Luckless.

Hermione could feel the other girl looking at her as critically as Bell had looked at Luckless the first time. For a moment she thought she saw the girl glare at her, but the cheerful grin on her face erased that feeling.

"Why don't you bring her along? I'm sure the lads will be keen to know how you got yourself a date."

Smiling down at Hermione, Luckless asked, "What do you think, Bell? Care to spend some time with a band of misfits?"

"Only if trouble is guaranteed."

"Oooooo, I like her," Arena added with an impressed expression.

With the decision made, Luckless and Bell followed Arena towards a group that was standing right in front of the stage. They formed their own dance circle with an open space n the middle for people to show off their moves. Hermione was impressed by the energy and enthusiasm they emitted towards whoever was in the middle. Not all of them were the most talented dancers but there was always a loud cheer for them. As they approached, someone spotted Luckless and announced his return.

"Where'd you go off to?" asked a boy at the edge of the cluster as they reached them.

"No where," he answered sticking his tongue out playfully.

"He was getting himself a date," said Arena joining the small group of girls that were in the center.

This drew attention to Hermione who was a bit distracted by Arena's wild dancing. The new boy extended his hand out the Hermione in greetings.

"Hi nice to meet you…"

"Bell"

"Bell, nice name." he took a step closer gave a fake attempt to whisper, "If he's holding you hostage blink twice."

"Shut up," Luckless gave him a small shove. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah, I'm jealous of your silly name, Luckless," he said in a funny voice.

"Better than yours, Smokey." He answered in the same funny voice.

Looking over at Bell, Luckless noticed her staring at both of them perplexed.

"He has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics," he explained.

"Its an art form," Smokey said with great pride.

"He's good at blowing things up." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Smokey's crestfallen glare towards Luckless.

"Had to take that away, did you?"

Luckless just shrugged and asked where a guy named Dan was, to which Smokey said that he'd been gone a while.

"He said something about finding his snitch."

"Course he did," Luckless said as though that answer explained everything.

"His snitch?"

"He means his girlfriend."

"Oh…"

"Come dance with me, Bell" Smokey dragged Hermione out to the dance floor once it was clear and started to spin her around wildly. It wasn't long till she was so dizzy she was stumbling as though she were drunk. She heard others having a chuckle, but soon people joined her and Smokey, spinning like tops, some of them crashing into each other. Hermione bumped into a few people herself, but everyone was laughing at their madness. She crashed into someone else, apologized and was about to pull away when said person grabbed her arm. Looking at his face Hermione recognized him as the boy who had been attempting to grope her earlier that evening.

"I found you," he said with a smile that made Hermione feel uneasy.

"I suppose you did." Again she tried to pull away, but he didn't let her go. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, just a short walk," he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Or it could be a long one."

Hermione was disgusted at the smirk he wore. Snatching her arm out of his grip she said, "I do believe I've made myself clear, and if not here it is again. I Don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Listen you.." he grabbed her shoulders, but was pushed off her by a taller boy who stepped in between them.

"There a problem?" Luckless said.

Rolling his eyes, the "horrible date" tried to side step Luckless, "This isn't your concern, mate."

"Actually it is." Luckless kept him away from Hermione. "Bell, here, happens to be a friend of mine. So her concerns are mine. That clear, "mate"?"

"Luckless," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, just let it go." She tried pulling him away, but he continued to glare at the other boy.

"Luckless? That's a good name for you. Cause it doesn't look like you'll be getting anywhere with her tonight."

Luckless lurched towards him, standing only an inch away from him.

"I seem to be having more luck then you," Luckless whispered to him. "At least she wants me around."

What happened next went rather quickly. After Luckless's comment, the other boy punched him in the stomach, causing Luckless to grunt at the impact. He threw another punch but Luckless was able to duck before it landed on his jaw. And so a fight began. Well fight wouldn't be an accurate description. It was more of a dance were Luckless was gracefully dodging punches as the other boy trips over his own feet. It was evident that he was getting frustrated at not hitting his mark, so the "horrible date" got wild, lunging into the punches. It was one of these wild attacks that Luckless caught his arm and locked his arm at the elbow. With his free hand, he punched Luckless across the face. This caused Luckless to push him back, lightly rubbing his jaw where he'd been hit. High off of the prospect of landing a good punch, he threw another but this one too was caught. Instead of locking it at the elbow, Luckless spun him around so that he had his arm pinned to his back. Though his back was facing Luckless the he tired to elbow him in the face, but Luckless just used the momentum to lock both arms behind his back.

"Just stop now before you completely embarrass yourself," Luckless whispered harshly. The other boy must have taken note that the situation must have made him look like an idiot so he gave a subtle nod for Luckless to let him go. Once he was free he turned and glared at Luckless.

"What's going on here?" bellowed Professor McGonagall who had arrived only moments ago to see what the commotion was about.

"Nothing Professor. Just a bit of a misunderstanding," Luckless answered not breaking the connection.

"Well this "misunderstanding" will end right now, or you will both be escorted out of the hall." Looking over at the professor both boys nodded and straightened up.

"She wasn't worth it anyway," with that the "horrible date" turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Everyone dispersed and the festivities continued as it had been before the fight. The group of friends that Hermione had joined went back to dancing in their circle and acting just as wildly as they had before. Though the trouble had passed, Hermione noticed that Luckless seemed a bit distracted. She tried to edge him back into the swing of it all but it didn't seem to work. He'd forced a smile for a while but it wasn't long till he excused himself from the group.

Hermione followed him out of the hall and into the courtyard. He stood near the fountain and watched the small fairies danced around on the frozen water. She saw him give a genuine smile when the fairies began to perform an elaborate light show of blues, green, reds, and yellows. She'd meant to let him be, but he'd taken note of her before she had the chance leave.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he returned again putting up a fake smile.

"Is everything alright?" The fairies being shy beings hid behind the fountain as Hermione moved to sit next to Luckless.

"Of course, never better." It wasn't hard to tell he was lying.

"You aren't upset about the fight are you? Because it was very clear you were the victor in there," Hermione gestured to the entrance, causing Luckless to chuckle. "Ask anyone, they'll tell you the same."

"No, I'm not concerned about winning the fight. I know I won hands down but…" He paused a moment and stared at his feet. "I wanted to apologize for even getting into a fight."

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"Regardless, it's not something I should've done." He looked quiet upset with himself, for reasons Hermione didn't understand. "I just don't want you to think I'm a prat, is all."

"Luckless, you did it to protect me. I don't see how I could be mad at you for that."

He gave her a puzzled look, but then gave her a very familiar smirk. "And here I thought you were the kind of girl that didn't like it when boys fought for her."

"I most certainly am not!" Hermione answered sharply. "But I do appreciate someone looking out for me. Though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Luckless raised his hands in surrender, "a little backup never hurt."

Luckless turned to face her completely and asked, "So I'm not a complete and total prat?"

"No," Hermione smiled, "not completely."

Though they were outside the music could still be heard, wafting its way over to them. It must have been time for the couples to take the floor, because the music was slow and soothing. Luckless took a step back and bowed to the girl he knew as Bell. Extending his hand out, he pulled her towards him so they could share this dance. The fairies, who had been watching from behind the fountain, flew towards them wanting to join in the dance. Their soft glow added a calming element to the chill winter evening. Just as the song ended, the air rumbled with the sound of the bell chiming midnight.

Still looking into his eye Hermione mumbled, "I suppose it's time to take this off." She reached for her mask, but as she touched the corner of it, Luckless placed his hand atop hers.

"Bell, I have an odd request to make." He said hesitantly. "Could we post pone revealing ourselves?" From the confused look on Bell's face he could tell she hadn't been expecting that. "It's just that I've enjoyed my time with you immensely… and I'd like to spend more time with you before you know who I am."

"What would you propose then?" Although she was skeptical of Luckless's reasons she did find some comfort in the thought that he was as unsure about revealing himself as she was.

"Perhaps we could meet once a week in our disguise, and after a time we could show each other who we are?" He said it as more of a question, as though he were afraid Bell might reject the idea.

"That sounds like a reasonable request." Luckless seemed quite shocked that she agreed so quickly and asked if she was sure of her decision. "Yes I'm sure. The only thing would be finding a place to meet and communicate to each other."

"Well…" Luckless pulled out a galleon from his pocket and showed it to her. "We could use this." He tapped the coin and numbers on the edge of the coin changed. "Friends and I used to use these coins to meet up for…"

"DA meetings." Bell finished.

Luckless gave her a shocked but pleasant smile. "I take it you were part of Dumbledore's Army then."

"As were you," she nodded towards him.

"It's one of my fondest memories of being here at Hogwarts."

"Mine too." After talking of Dumbledore's Army for a spell, they'd come to the conclusion that they would meet next Saturday evening in the Room of Requirement.

"I suppose I should let you go inside." Bell nodded, watching as he tenderly kissed her hand. "Good night, Bell."

"Good night, Luckless." Hermione turned to the entrance and walked towards the Great Hall. She looked back towards Luckless who gave a dramatic bow before walking out of sight.

_Saturday couldn't come fast enough_, Hermione thought as she entered Great Hall unmasking herself as were everyone else.


	6. Snow Fight

The sun was up but there was nothing it could do to thaw out the fresh white blanket the night draped over the grounds. There wasn't much of a breeze, just enough to rustle the trees. Hermione had been sitting outside for a while replaying what had gone on in the common room. She and Ginny had been discussing Hermione's evening with Luckless when the boys had come down from their dorm.

"This Luckless sounds like a real charmer, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at Ginny's response.

"Who's a charmer?" Ron asked as they came down the stairs.

"No one, just some guy that Hermione met at the ball last night?" Ginny said coyly.

Hermione could feel Ron's stern gaze on her even without turning to look at him.

"Is that so? Who is he, Mione?" Harry joked.

"I don't know," she said calmly.

"You don't know or don't want to tell us?" The infamous Weasley temper evident in Ron's voice.

Hermione looked at him angrily, "What's gotten your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you don't seem to want to share your love life with your so called friends, or do you like having a mysterious stocker?"

Hermione stood intending to leave before an argument ensued but instead rounded on Ron. "Need I remind you that whom I spend my evenings with is none of your business, or have you forgotten that've we've already had this discussion? And he's not a stocker. He happens to be a real gentleman, which is more then I can say for you."

Ron didn't move from his spot and added calmly, "A real gentleman wouldn't hide who he really is."

Hermione scoffed.

"It was a masquerade ball, Ron. Everyone was in a disguise."

"Regardless, he should have manned up and told you."

Truth be told Hermione did agree with Ron on that point. Had she known who Luckless really was it might take off this nagging feeling she had about their date later that week. Sure it had been a mutual agreement but given all that she'd been through, Hermione was all too happy to leave mysteries behind. But on second thought, the evening had gone so well it seemed a shame to ruin it with demands. In all honesty she was happy that Luckless didn't know who she was, given she still had the reputation of being an insufferable know it all.

"That may be so, Ronald, but like I said this isn't any of your concern."

They had exchanged a few more words which led to Hermione bursting out of the common room and onto the snow covered grounds. It felt nice to sit outside alone with her thoughts. Although the war was over, the boys found it unsettling when she spent too much time on her own outside. She hated that they worried so much about her, but then again she did the same to them.

"Hermione!" someone yelled from a distance. Looking up Hermione saw the one red head that she wasn't too keen on talking to at the moment. Ron ran over to Hermione afraid that she might take off. "Hey, I thought I'd find you out here since you weren't in the library." He tried to joke but Hermione wasn't in the mood. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why do you always have to make such a big deal out of these things. I can handle myself, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah I know that, but as your best friend I don't want you to have to. I'd rather be the one taking care of you."

Hermione stared at him for a second, surprised at his confession. He seemed to realize what he said and quickly added, "I mean that's what friends do, right?"

That brought Hermione out of her daze. She nodded her head in agreement. Rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness Ron asked, "Aren't you cold?" he indicated her lack of a thick coat. "I mean it is snowing out here."

"I'm fine. I quite like the cold."

Ron shook his head at her, as she smiled out towards the frozen lake. "You are one odd girl, Hermione. But given that you've spent most of your life with Harry and me there must be something odd about you."

"It's Harry and I." Ron just rolled his eyes at her correction. "And here I thought it was normal to fight dark witches and wizards at eleven."

They both smiled at the way their lives had turned out. If hadn't been for the troll in first year, their lives would have been very different. Hermione still would have been Head Girl and the top of her class, just without the dark nightmares. Ron probably would still be friends with Harry but they both would be struggling with their school work even more. Ron sat down and stared out at the frozen lake with her.

"Its still a bit strange isn't it?" Ron leaned back against the tree. "Not having to constantly be on alert anymore."

"I suppose this is what being normal feels like."

Had Hermione looked over at Ron she would have seen a mischievous grin on his face as he slowly picked up some snow. He didn't even bother to make it into a ball before he smashed it onto her head. She was too shocked to scream and instead let out a shuddered huff.

"Ronald!" he was already on his feet backing away from her. Hermione picked up some snow and compacted it into a ball and threw it as hard as she could, unfortunately Ron's keeper skills helped him dodge it easily. He picked up some snow and started to circle around Hermione who stood up after missing her first shot. As they danced around Ron would try to feint to one side off balancing Hermione making her an easier target.

After getting hit a few times, Hermione had just about enough of Ron's antics. She pulled out her wand and quickly enchanted the snow to attack Ron. The first attack wasn't a horde of snowballs but instead a sheet of heavy snow that fell on top of him.

"Hey!" he yelled as he popped his head out of the mound of snow that now effectively trapped him. Hermione giggled at the trapped red head but didn't stop her assault there. With some quick magic, Ron was soon a red faced bull's-eye for Hermione's pelting snow balls. After eating some snow from the icy bullets, Ron managed to get out of his freezing trap and hid behind a tree.

"There's no magic in snowball fight."

"And why not? I am a witch. And in any case you started it, Ronald." Hermione said his name tauntingly. Ron proceeded to give her an over exaggerated frown when hearing his full name. It was at that moment that lump of snow fell from a branch onto his head. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Ron shook the snow out of his hair, ruffling it to get all of the cold out.

"There you two are." A familiar dreamy voice floated from behind Hermione. "Is Ron trying to get rid of the wrackspurts? He might want to use some strawberry jam. They really do like sweets."

"I think it might take a bit more than jam to clear Ron's mind."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione to which she made an equally annoyed face.

"Were you looking for us Luna?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that she'd like to see you in her office."

"Did she say what for?" Hermione asked slightly worried.

"No, just that she'd like to see both you and Ron in her office as soon as possible."

Ron shrugged at Hermione's puzzled look.

"Thanks, Luna."

The young Ravenclaw skipped away humming softly to herself, leaving both her Gryffindor friends wondering what the Headmistress would want with them.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, good to see you both got my message. Please have a seat." Professor McGonagall was shifting through a large stack of parchment when Ron and Hermione walked in. She signed and sealed a few more before she turned her attention to them. "Now I won't patronize you with riddling questions," she gave a somber smile at recalling how a previous Headmaster loved to greet his students with riddles. "I've summoned you here so that I can discuss with you some of your Head Boy and Girl duties."

"Has there been complaints professor? I assure you Ron and I have been doing all our duties to the letter. We patrol each evening with the assigned prefects, have assigned tutors to students who are struggling with their classes, and just last week had a prefects meeting to ensure no one was being over worked."

"There's no need to worry about complaints Ms. Granger, there haven't been any," said Professor McGonagall sensing the young witch's anxiety. "No the duty is a new one that I've implanted just this year." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I understand that it's early in the year but given that we have more seventh years than in past years it would be best to plan ahead." She pulled out a few sheets of parchment and passed them to Ron. "These are the names of all the seventh years that will be graduating this year. I'd like you both to arrange them to meet with you about their career plans after Hogwarts."

"Professor we don't know anything about career planning." Ron said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"I understand that Mr. Weasley, which is why I have these lists with the most common choices." She handed this list to Hermione. "It has the basic requirements that each profession will need and how long it would take to complete it. I'd like you both to have students schedule appointments with me so that we can discuss their decisions."

Hermione scanned down the list of professions and asked, "Professor, wouldn't it be best if students actually talked to someone in these fields? Not that speaking to you wouldn't be helpful but wouldn't it give them a better understanding of what the profession entails?"

"We normally would Ms. Granger, but given that the Ministry is still in shambles there is little hope that many will be available." McGonagall looked as disappointed as Hermione sounded.

"What if we were to arrange a meet and greet at the school?" Hermione asked hopefully.

McGonagall looked pleased at Hermione's suggestion, but shook her head sadly. "I can't guarantee that you will get an answer Ms. Granger."

"Perhaps we won't but at least we tried, right?" she looked at Ron for support but he looked as confused as he always was.

"If you wish take on this task I will not stop you. But I still need both to meet with your peers about their decisions."

They both nodded and McGonagall gestured for them to see themselves out. Once they were in the hall Ron asked Hermione exactly what is was that she had signed them both up for.

"It' won't be much more work if that's what's got you in a tizzy."

"Right, because when Hermione Granger signs up for extra work its something small and completely doable. Like the time she got a time turner from McGonagall so she could take double the load of classes that any sane third year would." Ron cocked his eyebrow up as he looked down at Hermione who was trying to act indifferent about her past decisions.

"See I'm glad you see it my way, Ronald." She smiled but it was evident that Ron wasn't buying any of it. "Come on Ron, don't you want to talk to an actual professional about the work you want to do? You could talk to a professional quidditch star and get to know what it's like?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders as though he were actually contemplating the thought.

"It would be nice but how are we going to get anyone to come to the school to talk to a bunch of students when there is a world to rebuild?"

"As I recall we are two thirds of the Golden Trio." Ron was taken aback by Hermione's willingness to use their war hero names as a means to an end. "And we are friends with the Minister for Magic."

"Well well look at you using your magical connections." Hermione couldn't help but blush at this praise even if it was to tease her. "I suppose you'll be asking Vickie to come as well? I mean he is an international quidditch star would be helpful to any upcoming talent." Hermione could hear the tinge of resentment in his voice.

"I could send him a letter and see if he could come," Hermione missed the hurt look Ron had. "He'd probably bring his pregnant wife with him. I can't see him leaving Elizabeth even for a second." Ron was now shocked to hear this news and if he were honest a bit thrilled to know that the Bulgarian seeker was already attached.

"I could talk to my dad and brothers about coming too. Dad already works at the Ministry and he has a few friends in Magical Law division. Bill is a curse breaker, Charlie works with dragons in Romania, Percy is Head of Magical Transportation, and the twins…" he paused for a moment remembering that the duo was now a single. "I mean George runs his own business. They'd be perfect for this."

"Ron that would be brilliant. Do you think they'd have the time?" Hermione knew the Weasley would help out in any way they could but that didn't mean they didn't have other priorities that took precedence.

"Dad would do it in a heart beat, either of his own accord or Mum will decide for him. Same goes for my brothers, but they may need some sort of bribe." Hermione was amused as she watched Ron mull over the idea of having to bribe his older brothers to help him out.

"Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us."

Ron nodded in agreement and the two headed back to the Gryffindor tower to get started on the preparations.


	7. A Little Friendly Competition

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't been updating regularly, but here's a chapter I hope you'll enjoy. I can't say when the next one will be up but I promise I haven't given up on this story. As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated. **

**I don't own the Harry Potter world, I just play with the characters. **

It had been a busy week having had the extra load of meetings to schedule for professor McGonagall. But Hermione, as always, managed to get it done without a hiccup. Ron on the other hand was having some issues as the boys were only too keen to tease him about his duties. Luckily the boys knew better than to tease Hermione unless they wanted to hexed into next week. They had managed to get some students to sign up for meetings but the others were just procrastinating. But for now Hermione wasn't going to worry about any of that. This evening she was going on a date and she'd be damned if she let work get in the way. But what did seem to be getting in the way were Ron and Harry. She'd been trying to hide her excitement about this evening all week, but it seemed they weren't as oblivious to her emotions as they once were. She had managed to sneak away on the preconception that she would be in the library studying.

At the moment she was in a lavatory on the seventh floor getting ready. The transfiguration spells were easy enough to replicate but she wasn't the hair stylist or make-up artist that Pavarti and Ginny were, but she made due. Hermione's hair was back to the deep black shade and her temporary hazel eyes looked at her in her reflection. It was only a few changes but she had to admit it really made her look different. She was wearing her uniform but made sure to leave behind her Gryffindor tie and robe. With her mask in place she took a deep breath and walked down the hall where she knew a door would open for her.

_I need a place to meet Luckless. I need a place to meet Luckless. I need a place to meet Luckless._

After pacing back three times a door materialized in front of her. Smiling she walked in but it looked as though she had walked outside. The room has transformed itself into a park complete with a jungle gym and a swing set. It was also evening in the room but there was plenty of light from the bright moon. There were tall trees and soft grass that Hermione could smell was freshly mown. A light breeze rustling the bushes nearby. Hermione didn't know what to make of the room's decor but decided it was a good a room as any. She took a seat on the swings and pushed herself back and forth remembering the last time she had been on one.

_(Flashback)  
It was at the burrow last summer. It had been the day before she was to leave to find her parents. She had needed some time to think of what she was going to say to her parents once they had their memories back. She knew they would be furious but she had to explain that she did what she did to protect them. But at many times as she tried to convince herself what she did was for their own good, part of her knew that she didn't deserve their forgiveness. She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that when someone gave her a gentle push she nearly fell off the swing. Behind her stood a smiling Ron. Looking at him made Hermione think about all that they had overcome during the war and less of what they had lost. They no longer had to check if they were being followed, or dodge spells intent to kill them. They could have dinner without worry that a patronus would come through the door telling them to flee. Everything was calm.  
(End Flashback)_

A creak pulled Hermione out of her memory, by the door stood a befuddled Luckless who scanned the room for her. Once he found her he smiled and closed the door quickly, eager to see her.

"Hello there beautiful."

"Hi." Hermione glance at her watch and saw it was six o'clock on the dot. "Would it be rude of me to say I'm surprised at your punctuality?"

Luckless only laughed and shook his head.

"I'd say I'm a bit surprised myself. But I wouldn't want to miss a moment I could spend with you."

Hermione pursed her lips in a smirk trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"So I take it the park is your handy work. Can't say I've been on a date at the park before."

"Neither have I but the room decided the location not me." Hermione walked over and stood next to him as they both surveyed the room.

"Is that so?" He asked skeptically. "Regardless I quite like it. I've felt like I've been cooped up inside all day. Fresh air is good for the soul, even if it's magical air."  
They smiled at each other and after a while Hermione nodded in an expecting way.

"So what do you suppose we should do?"

"Well there's a game I used to play when I was a kid. You have to swing as high as you can on the swing set and then jump off. The farther you get the better."

"Ummm I'm not sure that's a good idea?"

Luckless scrunched his brows in confusion. "Why are you scared?"

"No I just have this rational fear of height."

"So you are scared?" Hermione didn't say anything to that. "What if I go first?"

"And watch you break an arm? No thank you."

Luckless shook his head and then had an idea. He pulled his wand out and cut up some bushes and moved them towards the swings. After spreading them out on the sand pit where the swings were he flicked his wrist and transfigured the shrubs into a large mattress.

"There now when you jump off you'll land on a soft mattress instead of the hard ground." He grinned over at the masked girl he knew as Bell.

Hermione thought it over and decided that she might as well try. Claiming a swing for herself she gained momentum and was at the peaking height when she heard Luckless shout for her to jump. She closed her eyes and let go of the chains and let herself fly off the swing. She let out a yelp but it was soon muffled when she landed on the mattress. She couldn't help but smile. As terrifying as it was to be in the air it was also exhilarating.

"Hey clear the landing space, Bell." Luckless was already ready to jump off his swing when Bell looked up. Quickly she rolled off not wanting to get crushed by this flying boy. Luckless bounced a bit as he landed and laughed looking up at Bell whose hair was a bit askew, but he wasn't going to tell her that. In fact, he quite liked her hair being a little ruffled.

"I do believe I won that round." He said in such a confident tone as he puffed out his chest.

"I would beg to differ."

"Well you could beg all you want it doesn't change the fact that I beat you." Luckless rolled off the mattress and stood next to a flushed Bell. She backed away wanted to create some distance between them, afraid he would feel the rumble of the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach.

"Let's do it again then."

"Fine by me."

The two went back to the swings each leaping off hoping to outdo the other. But it didn't seem to matter what the actual results were, since they were both keen on arguing about them at the end anyway.

After getting a tired of jumping off swings they moved towards the jungle gym to see what else they could play. Of course play was probably the wrong word to describe their antics. It had become evident that they were both quite competitive so the date turned into a friendly competition of who was best at playing children's games. They played tag, did a short obstacle course using the monkey bars and even raced each other to see who could climb slide the fastest. Each event ended with a heated but teasing argument about who won. By the end of the evening they both agreed that it was a tie.

"Care to take a seat on the bench?" Luckless asked as they finished off the last event which was a hopscotch race.

"What bench?" Bell asked.

Not long after she said that did a wooden bench appeared a few feet away from them. It was facing the jungle gym and was inviting after all the time they had spent on their feet.

"Umm… that bench," Luckless smiled jokingly at her as he gestured for her to take a seat first.

With a half-hearted glare Bell sat down and leaned back into the bench, appreciating the pause from the competitions. Luckless took a seat next to her taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I'd have to say this is probably the most fun I've ever had on a date," said Luckless.

"Have all your previous dates been so horrible?" Bell asked.

"You say it like I've been on many." Bell shrugged her shoulders showing that she was not judging him if he had been. "I haven't been on many but I do like this one the best."

"Me too," said Bell with a smile.

Bell could see a small smile playing on his lips as he stared back at her.

"I suppose this is where the evening ends." He sounded quite disappointed at the news.

"It is getting rather late. We wouldn't want to get caught by Filtch."

They stood to walk towards the door that had led them to this beautiful park. Bell could tell that Luckless was nervous about something, if not by the soft muttering than him wildly swinging his arm back and forth was a dead giveaway. Reaching the door Luckless uncharacteristically put his hands behind his back and stood tall.

He let out a deep breath and said, "That was fun." He must have been able to tell that his voice was shaky because he tried clearing his throat.

"Yes it was. I can now say that I've been on a date at a park, definitely a more physical date." Bell caught the slightly shocked look that Luckless gave her. At first she was confused but soon caught on to what her words could have meant. "No I just meant that we were both playing around. I mean the games."

Luckless chuckled at how the tables had turned. "Yes it was a particularly physical date. I wouldn't mind having another."

Bell could tell it was more of a question then a statement.

"I'd like that too," Bell frowned at what she had to say next. "But I'll be quite busy for the few weeks. I don't think I'll be able to meet with you for a while."

"Oh. Well we could always use the coins." Luckless pulled out his and rolled it in fingers. "Speaking of coins can I have yours for a sec?"

Bell pulled her out and handed it to Luckless. She didn't know what he was doing but she felt she could trust him not to try anything bad. With a bit of fancy wand work over both coins they started to glow a bit. He smiled down at them as the glow started to fade.

"There."

"What did you do to them?" Bell took hers back and there didn't seem to be any difference.

"I enchanted it so that only messages can go from mine to yours and I can actually send you messages." He waved his wand one more time and muttered, "Nuntius." The coin in her hand warmed. Looking at it she saw that etched on the flat of the coin was the word "Hi". Bell smiled and asked him to show her how to do the spell. After a few tries she had mastered it.

"I suppose I have no excuse to keep you here any longer do I?" Luckless asked gloomily.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well," he reached for her hand again and gave it a gentle kissed it gently just as he did the night of the ball. "I won't keep you. I'd hate for you to be caught out of bed after hours because of me."

Although Hermione knew she could use her Head Girl Badge to keep from getting detention she thought it was sweet of Luckless to worry for her.

"Good night, Luckless. I'll be sure to let you know when I can see you next."

"Please do. It gets harder every day seeing you only in my dreams and waking only to realize it wasn't real." He seemed to realize that he had said all that out loud and tried his hardest not to get bashful.

"Good night." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and landed a quick peck on his cheek. She opened the door to leave but chanced one last look back. The spectacle in front of her made it hard not to laugh. Luckless was doing what looked to be a victory dance. He was waving his arms in the air and spinning in a circle when he noticed that she was watching him.

"Night," he waved back looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Hermione only smiled and left. Once outside the room of requirement she let out a sigh. Very seldom did Hermione let her helpless romantic side take over but at the moment she couldn't help it. The only other person to ever make her feel this dizzy with happiness was Ron. With that thought Hermione felt just a bit guilty. Sure they had never been together but she'd always hoped they would. But that ship had sailed long ago, he could only see her as a friend. Pushing off the door she headed back to the tower taking off her mask and the charms on the way. She was better off pining for a boy she could actually have.


End file.
